


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 35
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	小哭包

大野羞得快晕过去。

可不就是，那又有什么办法。公子那活儿插进去，再动一动，自己就像浑身上下没了骨头似的，疼、酸、痒、臊，公子想怎么折磨他竟一点法子都没有，完全被控着。

唯有这点眼泪是属于自己的，公子覆上来，舔掉他脸蛋上的水，流里流气地哄他，“别哭了，上面下面都淌水，别我没疼完你呢先虚脱了。”

樱井好心好意似的，扶他起来，“过来喝口水。”

大野迷迷糊糊起身要接，但腿被绑着，刚一动弹身子就趔趄着又摔樱井厚实的胸膛上。

健硕油亮，还闪着刚刚操他时浮出的汗。大野忙躲开，怕樱井一会儿又找借口骂他色。

樱井倒是没在意，小娘子脸蛋软润，跟朵棉花扑怀里似的，只勾得心口痒。他轻笑一声，把茶杯顺过来装满水。

大野刚刚被这人欺负的时候还不觉得，现在人从他身子里抽出去，给他倒水喝，那肌肉随着动作一寸寸展现出来，大野反倒羞起来，眼睛都不知道往哪瞟。

茶杯递过来只知道张开小嘴露出小舌头，樱井发坏地把杯子收回来，自己喝下去，等人迷惑地盯着他看时，樱井又捏着大野的下巴亲上去，口对口把水喂进去。

“舌头伸出来。”他还命令道。

越喂身子越往下滑，樱井估摸着一会儿再玩就要把小家伙弄散架了，于是塞两个软枕到人腰下，垫高了些再将两扇屁股肉攥在手里揉。

大野被迫吞得急，小声咳嗽起来，樱井又替他捋气，不知怎么还在人的胸脯尖尖上捏。

大野嘤了两声，樱井笑他，“知道你喜欢我摸这儿。”

那意思好像大野上赶子求他欺负似的。

“不、不喜欢。”

“不喜欢什么啊不喜欢，”说着樱井用下身顶他，“不喜欢你这儿会硬？”

又插进去了。

大野被弄得浑身发软，话又答不上，整个人像沉浸在密不透风的罐子里，想不明白发生了什么，只知快活。

樱井把他抵在床头板上，两条腿分开折着，合不拢并不上，只能跟着樱井的动作直打晃。

“舒服吧。”那人还恬不知耻地问。

大野嘴巴跟不上，只能黏糊糊地哼，“别，别……”别了半天。

“要到了？”樱井一看他那模样就知道了，大野从前就是，没怎么样呢反应巨大，自顾自就蹬腿吐精了。

樱井想着这成亲了就不能再惯着了，夫夫同心同频岂不美哉。

于是不管不顾地抽出来，“别那么快。这次跟夫君一起，成不成？”

大野被他弄得不上不下，像从水里捞出来的鱼，呼吸都困难。

樱井偏要刁难他，眼神像蛇信子般舔舐他的脸颊，嗜血般危险，引着大野被迫目光不断向下，浑身都在抖。

像是被吞噬前的宁静。

樱井问他，“还记得第一次跟我的时候什么样吗？”

大野不愿回忆，可樱井偏不让他如愿，嘴巴停在他两腿中间吹气，一把嗓子又低又磁。

“那时候你多小啊，身子骨还没发育完吧，就被我摁在地上了。嘴巴也小，含都含不住，也不知道哪里那么多水，两只眼睛也湿汪汪的，哭着给我口。”

樱井边说边俯下身，唇落在大野腿心处，那里像有着无上的盛宴，亟待大快朵颐。

他温热的唇瓣贴上去，大野哆嗦了一下，樱井笑起来又抬头看他。

“后来就习惯了，”樱井继续说，“特别自觉，到时辰了就跪下，整个家府都知道我养了这么一匹漂亮的马。”似乎陷入了回忆里，目光变得柔和起来。

被樱井这么一双眼盯着，大野腰椎都麻掉，身体经络全部汇集在下身。

那根冒着水的小玉茎这般直挺挺杵着，像孤立无援的欲望，把他的一切败露。赤裸得快要死掉了。

“我记得你给我口的时候下面也直流水，那会儿我还没操你呢吧。我说呢，后来怎么那么乖，什么姿势都行。所以说，你早就馋我了吧。”

大野脸红得滴血，把发带重新下扯，遮住光不想再看再听。贴合眼睛的那一刻，他感受到绸料瞬间被打湿，好像骨子里的阴暗也快要溢出来一样。

大野没法控制自己哭得不那么厉害。

别、别说了，别再戳穿我了……

樱井却突然偏头，把他含住了。

大野一惊，大腿内侧开始打颤，完全没预料到樱井会给他口，从前没有过的……

闭目的黑暗里感受着那份灼热潮湿、而又无限缱绻。

樱井弄得挺深，几下下来大野几乎要到了，腰背绷得极紧。

公子笑起来，声音温柔又好听，“没事的，阿智。其实我和你一样的，也是那时候开始馋你的，所以不用害羞。在我面前，你什么样子都是可以的。”

大野心里咕咚一声，手脚瞬间蜷紧，嘤咛着直接泄了出来。

尽管看不见任何，可大野还是抬手把脸捂住了。就好像、好像从始至终，他作为一个人，全部的污秽与不堪都被那人知晓。

然后喜爱，然后珍藏。

171.

两人磨蹭到中午，才起身合衣去给爹娘请安。

大野挪步极慢，还得由樱井扶着腰，路遇的那些小丫鬟见了都忍不住捂脸嬉笑。

谁都看出来小娘子昨晚被少爷狠狠疼爱了。

大野委屈地鼓起脸，气哄哄地，不愿要樱井再搀着。樱井也恼，手足无措站在一旁表决心，“我恨不得你全部的痛楚都转移给我。”

大野瞥他一眼，眉尖蹙得都要立起来，双手伸直要打他，“话说那么好听，晚上换你在下面啊。”

樱井听了只知傻笑，任大野扑着捶他，其实美得嘴要咧到后脑勺去了。

两人一路打闹，到了寝阁也不停歇。夫人见了大野那小模样就掩嘴笑，招呼他们上座喝茶。

大野抖着腿，跟二老作揖，开口脆生生的，“爹。娘。”

这一声终于入耳，家主逐笑颜开，看着他儿子小心翼翼地扶大野入座，本来气氛其乐融融，他却偏插一嘴。

“怎么样，我儿子厉害吧？”

“……”

俩新人气得直咬牙。

真是为、老、不、尊。

172.

又过了个把月，秋意浓起，家府里开始酿新一年的芡实糕，按照惯例依旧全家上下围着，在庭院里观菊赏月。

不同的是，今年多了大野，坐在樱井侧边，眉眼如画。

江北虽不属南地，昼夜干燥，大野却被养的很好，脸蛋红扑扑的，也圆了不少。因为为人谦和，也不摆什么架子，所以下人也喜欢他。还会把刚出锅香味最浓的偷留给他。

一家人正享着天伦之乐，樱井却突然严肃起来，正式跟家主提了，要自立门户。

家主惊得茶杯都要翻倒，他以为那事早已翻篇，没想到樱井还记得。

不由得肃目立眉，“怎么？现在在这委屈你了？”

话虽是朝樱井说的，可大野却也跟着惴惴不安，脑袋压得很低，想家主说这个的“你”是不是其实指自己。

樱井却摇头，郑重其事道：“没有。是我自己想。”

家主沉吟片刻，拂了拂袖，道：“今儿乃佳节别说这些扫兴话，此事再议。”

樱井松了口气。他爹性子执拗，也不喜欢别人驳他面，肯说“再议”，八成也就是有戏的意思了。

晚上大野却很是热情，挺稀奇的，自打入了门，就好像一副“反正人都是我的了”的负心汉模样，有时候在御茶室跟小丫鬟插科打诨都能过一晌午，樱井人回来了也没个踪影。

现在倒好，端茶倒水，帮着樱井脱衣，还贴上去，主动吻他。

美人在怀，岂能怠慢，纠缠几下樱井就抱人滚到床上去了。也没忍着，见大野没有什么反对的意味，就放开了玩。

大野哼着受不了，樱井就把他翻过来，提着屁股从后面干，最后头脑一热地身\寸了进去。

大野却也没怨他，脸蛋湿得像蜜桃，倒是一副熟透了、享受至极的姿态。

太久没这么随心，樱井反而觉得忐忑，就问他娘子，今儿风是从哪边吹来的？

大野撇撇嘴，他怎么会不懂其中意思，樱井话里有话时就爱阴阳怪气。于是也直抒胸臆：“没什么。只是觉得与你成亲甚好，没付错人。公子是真真会把过往承诺我的小事都一一记在心里啊，这么想着，我就觉得也得尽一份力，要公子也舒服舒服。”

大野直白起来真令人面红耳赤，樱井纵使平日再无赖也觉得这话像小炮仗，直接在他心窝里炸开，整个人都僵得无法动弹。

他没觉得自己做得有多好，只不过是大野说的话，他似乎在不知不觉间就记到骨头里了，随着骨头在四肢躯干里磨，就好像长了刺，跟皮肉连着，一天天总想念叨。越是惦念着大野，就越是事事想替他往圆满了做。

反倒是大野，只是因为他做到了一个夫君本职之事就感激不尽，以身之媚服侍他，真不知道谁才是那个没有付错的人。樱井胸口一热，翻个身又把大野压在身上。

他想，得再好好奖励回去。

樱井爽得晕乎所以的时候，脑子里大约只剩那一个念头，自己家的这位小娘子，真是娶得称心如意。

跟天上掉下来的一样。


End file.
